First and the Last
by Wiwitaku
Summary: "Eren, mungkin dari luar memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang baik-baik saja. Namun jauh didalam, ia mulai—maaf—membusuk. Sikapnya sudah semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang, Mikasa… Ia sudah bukan Eren yang dulu."/ …Tapi, aku masih mencintainya…/ Ruangan itu putih, namun kini merah. /"Tentu saja, Mikasa. Aku mencintaimu." /"Eren… Firasatku tak enak… Sial!" (Disertai sedikit bumbu OOC)


**Disclaimer**: **Tokoh** adalah milik **Isayama Hajime**.

Ide abal ini, milik author.

**Warning**: **OOC**(Berhubung di cerita ini, saya membuat **Eren bukan sebagai anak baik**), diberi **rating** **M** **karena** **saya tidak tau harusnya masuk T atau M**(Mengenai ini, kalau ada yang mau minta saya untuk ubah ke T saja, silahkan), **genre** mungkin **kurang sesuai** karna saya kurang ngerti soal genre-genrean(Kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran agar genrenya saya ganti/hapus/tambahin, silahkan).

Silahkan menikmati.

.

**First and the Last**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

.

_"Tapi, jujur saja, aku rasa kau tidak cocok dengannya…"_

Kau salah. Aku cocok dengannya, kok.

_"Mikasa, kau adalah seorang perempuan yang baik hatinya. Kau penyabar dan penyayang. Kau berhak mendapatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik darinya."_

Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi aku merasa dia sudah cukup baik untukku.

_"Sedangkan dia—aku tak bermaksud untuk mengatainya atau berburuk sangka, namun memang seperti ini kenyataannya—adalah seorang pemain perempuan. Bisa dikata playboy, namun sifatnya lebih polos daripada itu. Sejak ia mulai populer dan dikelilingi perempuan, menurutku ia menjadi gampang plin-plan sehingga ia tidak tau harus membalas perasaan siapa… dan ia berakhir dengan membalas perasaan mereka semua. Karna ia terlalu baik untuk menelantarkan hati seseorang."_

Ia memang baik, dan semua orang tau itu. Wajahnya rupawan, sikapnya bak dermawan, dan ia selalu baik pada siapapun juga. Oleh karna itulah aku menyukainya—dan akhirnya berusaha membuat tali cinta diantara kami tiga tahun yang lalu.

_"Eren, mungkin dari luar memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang baik-baik saja. Namun jauh didalam, ia mulai—maaf—membusuk. Sikapnya sudah semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang, Mikasa… Ia sudah bukan Eren yang dulu."_

Ya, ia memang sudah mulai berubah. Sedikit.

_"Ia sudah bukan Eren yang kau cintai lagi."_

…Tapi, aku masih mencintainya… Yang dahulu ataupun kini, aku tak perduli. Yang jelas aku mencintai seorang Eren Jaeger, dan itu adalah fakta.

_"Aku bukan bermaksud melukai hatimu, aku hanya berusaha membuka pikiranmu. Aku pikir kau layak untuk mendapatkan lelaki baik-baik—Jean, misalnya—karna kau juga ialah seorang perempuan yang baik."_

Pikiranku sudah terbuka, tenang saja.

_"Dan, kau tau, Mikasa…"_

Ya? Ada apa?

_"Menurutku—sekali lagi—mungkin bagimu, Eren adalah yang pertama dan terakhir. Tapi baginya, mungkin saja kau memang yang pertama, tapi aku takkan menjamin bahwa kau adalah yang terakhir."_

_"Barangkali kini Eren sudah memiliki orang lain dihatinya..."_

* * *

Ruangan itu putih, namun kini merah.

Bau anyir menyeruak dari dalam tubuh tak bernyawa.

Seorang lelaki tergeletak menggenaskan, dengan kemeja hitam yang kini bercampur merah darah. Tubuhnya terlentang begitu saja dilantai—diantara darah yang masih mengalir lumayan deras—tanpa kepala.

Disisinya, terduduk pula seorang perempuan jelita bersyal merah. Sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding yang kotor itu, sembari memejamkan mata,

Berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

Ah, ia rasa ia mengingatnya.

_Jika tidak salah, beberapa jam yang lalu, ia menelpon kepada kekasihnya untuk bertemu di rumahnya. Di seberang sana, sang kekasih menjawab telepon tersebut dengan sebuah kalimat persetujuan._

_Lalu mereka bertemu._

_Perempuan itu mengajak sang lelaki untuk masuk ke salah satu kamar—yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah kamar ini—dan mengunci pintunya._

_Sang lelaki nampak canggung._

_"H-Hei, Mikasa, ada apa?"_

_Perempuan itu—Mikasa—tersenyum, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Orangtuaku sedang berpergian ke luar negeri, jadi kini aku punya kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang daridulu ingin kulakukan padamu. Oleh karena itu, aku memanggilmu kemari."_

_Kekasihnya nampak entah senang, entah bingung. Pernyataan Mikasa barusan terkesan ambigu baginya. Tapi tak apa, pikirnya. Untung saja ia menyimpan kondom cadangan di kantong celananya._

_Sang gadis tersenyum simpul, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang yang diduduki pacarnya itu. Mikasa mendekatkan diri kepada lelaki disampingnya, sedangkan lawan bicaranya tadi menatapnya dengan raut sedikit ragu._

_"Hei," Sebuah suara lembut membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Jawab dengan jujur, oke?"_

_"Uh? Baiklah."_

_"Katakan, apa kau mencintaiku?"_

_Dan kedua wajah itu semakin mendekat._

_"Tentu saja, Mikasa. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Sang lelaki tersenyum meyakinkan._

_"Kau tau, aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap sang gadis, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Sampai rasanya dadaku menjadi sesak. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Lalu kedua bibir itu bertautan; entah siapa yang memulainya. Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman kilat, namun berlanjut ke sebuah ciuman yang agak panjang—dengan dominasi lidah dan sebagainya—hingga akhirnya mereka terlepas dengan terbentuknya sebuah benang saliva di antara bibir mereka._

_"M-Mikasa…"_

_Yang disebutkan namanya hanya tersenyum, menatap yang tersayangnya._

_Sekali lagi, ia bertanya._

_"Katakan sekali lagi. Tolong. Apakah aku adalah wanita yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini—selain ibumu?"_

_"Ya, Mikasa… Entah harus kukatakan be—"_

_Dan ucapan itu terputus, mendadak, bersamaan dengan sebuah kepala bersurai kecoklatan yang menggelinding di lantai putih itu.  
_

_Serta sebuah pisau dapur yang mengayun di udara._

Mikasa terduduk, diam. Ia rasa ia sedikit menyesal karena ia harus menggorok kekasihnya tadi. Semestinya, ia memotongnya tepat di bagian dada—sehingga bahunya tetap dapat Mikasa pegang—dan bagian dada kebawah dibuang. Atau sekalian saja tak ia potong apapun.

Tapi pikirannya sudah terlanjur buram akan kekesalan. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tidak akan marah ketika ia mendapati pacarnya diberi _kissmarks_ di tulang selangka dan bahu? Apalagi jumlahnya lebih dari satu.

Gadis itu memegang kepala kekasihnya, mengelus pipinya, dan kemudian mencium bibir dingin itu sebentar.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Dan kini, aku telah menjadi yang terakhir untukmu, bukan? Kau menyatakan cinta padaku di saat-saat terakhirmu. Kau bahkan menciumku… Ya… Aku pasti telah berhasil menjadi yang terakhir baginya…"

"Ah, Eren…"

Lantas Mikasa membawa kepala itu keluar dari kamar berbau anyir tersebut, meninggalkan tubuh Eren Jaeger tanpa dipandangnya walau barang sekali.

"Armin, untuk kali ini, teori dan pendapatmu meleset. Eren milikku."

* * *

Seorang pemuda terduduk di sofa rumahnya dengan gusar. Tatapannya ia tajamkan pada setiap hal yang masuk ke dalam pengelihatannya.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah _handphone_, yang layarnya menunjukkan ke daftar kontak dan terarah ke satu nama.

**"Eren Jaeger"**.

Berkali-kali ia telepon nomor itu, tapi tetap tak diangkat. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Eren mendadak pamit untuk pergi beberapa menit setelah mereka selesai bercinta. Katanya, ia ada urusan mendadak.

Dan kini, pemuda itu cemas. Eren sama sekali tidak menelpon atau bahkan mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat. Sama sekali.

Ia memejamkan mata, dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Eren… Firasatku tak enak… Sial!"

Dan firasat seorang Rivaille memang jarang salah. Karna pada kenyataannya, Eren—pasangan homoseksualnya itu—kini hanya merupakan sebuah onggokan tubuh tanpa nyawa dikamar Mikasa Ackerman.


End file.
